


Stealth

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio and Kurapika have mastered the art of sneaking around, but are they the only ones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2004.

 

Kurapika had always been a quick study. His growth from childhood to adolescence had been a blur of learning. From the time his mother had taught him to read, he'd devoured any novella he could get his hands on. His grandparents, enamored by his willingness, had been all too eager to provide him with lessoning on various subjects. Eventually childish storybooks had been replaced with novels and reference books, and despite never having any formal schooling, Kurapika was thought of as one of the more studious children among the Kuruta, and one of the fastest learners. Not only did he excel in scholastic affairs, but possessed an intuitive talent for physical activities, as well.

So it was no wonder that it had only taken one morning-after for him to master the art of Back to Your Bed Before Everyone Wakes Up.

The first morning had been quite the learning experience. He'd never woken up in the company of someone else before -- at least, not that close -- and had been surprised to roll over and end up almost kissing Leorio. He didn't think his memory was that bad, but for some reason, sex with his friend the night before had completely slipped his mind by the following morning.

The minutes immediately following his awakening were spent trying to find his clothes before Gon and Killua woke up and decided to venture into the other shared bedroom of their suite. It had been a close call, the pre-dawn darkness making for a stubbed toe and inability to tell which clothes were his and which were Leorio's. In the end, he was dressed and reading in the main room before the younger boys pranced out of their own bedroom. He'd even had time to take a shower, washing away any remnants of sex -- which he'd discovered was rather messy.

The next time Leorio initiated lovemaking, Kurapika had been excited not only for the act itself, but even a little eager to see if he could better execute his "escape" the next morning. Leorio wasn't really an early-riser, nor was he averse to claiming that he slept naked, should he ever be discovered so. Thus, the task of slipping away and, if need be, distracting Gon and Killua until Leorio was awake and decent, fell to Kurapika. He didn't mind; he'd always felt better being in charge of his surroundings.

And so it went, their time alone being spent, for the most part, doing something sexual. It didn't always occur at night, especially not if Gon and Killua were actually sleeping in the same *room*. All the same, the thrill was greater at night simply because it was always possible -- though highly unlikely -- that they would be caught. That feeling, coupled with the hormonal tendencies of boys their age, made the act even *better*. One time, they'd even fooled around while the four of them had been camping. It had involved a tremendous effort to be silent and only removing clothing that needed to be moved, but the added sense of accomplishment was worth it.

It wasn't that they particularly wanted to keep what they had a secret from Gon and Killua. As far as Kurapika knew, they *would* be telling the younger pair of their... relationship eventually. But for the moment, the fun of secrecy outweighed the desire to tell two twelve-year-old boys that their older friends were sleeping together.

Maybe they were uneasy about Gon and Killua's possible reactions to the news. Maybe they just didn't want to reveal their status as lovers in case it wasn't permanent. There was a chance that different paths in life would put an end to what they had now, and if it wasn't going to last, maybe it was better to just not mention it at all.

Whatever the case, there were many other things going on, and sorting this out seemed pretty far down the list. What they did was fun, and that was that.

"Ouch," Kurapika muttered, trying to untangle himself from Leorio and discounting for the hand the other had in his hair. When he rolled over and saw the clock, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and gaped. "Uh oh."

Leorio, who was also just rousing, put an arm around his waist and sighed contentedly. "Gon and Killua would be scandalized." That was one of his favorite phrases after a particularly fantastic night.

"They really *will* be scandalized," Kurapika replied curtly, slipping out of bed and beginning the hunt for his clothes. He always tried to have them piled reasonably close together, but last night had been an exception. Well, he could hardly be blamed for Leorio's sexual peak, now could he?

"Damn," he heard Leorio mutter, and knew that the other boy had seen the clock. "Well," a shifting of limbs under sheets as Leorio sat up, "maybe they're still asleep. They were up late watching television, remember?"

"We can only hope," Kurapika said dryly, snatching up his tabard and bundling all the clothes under his arms. It was just as likely that the two younger boys had kicked each other awake early; both of them had tendencies toward violence when in the throes of slumber. "I'm going to take a shower." He didn't have to add, "to make sure I don't smell like you."

"You're still naked, you know," Leorio pointed out around a yawn.

Kurapika paused in reaching for the doorknob. "Oh. Yes." He dropped the clothes long enough to pull the tabard on. It would do for the moment. Scooping up his bundle of clothing again, he slipped out of their shared bedroom.

He didn't go very far, though. Two, three steps were all he managed before a noise came from the bathroom. He froze, already knowing that someone was awake. He didn't think Gon or Killua -- whichever it was -- knew he'd emerged from the other bedroom, but he was already thinking of possible explanations for why he'd been sleeping in nothing but the tabard. Kurapika's modesty was something of an inside joke among them, once Leorio had relayed the story of the Shower Incident of Which They Didn't Speak.

Gon's voice broke through his thoughts. "Did you hear that?" It was a hissed whisper.

"No, I wasn't paying attention." Killua's voice.

"Maybe it's just me, then."

"It's *probably* just you."

Kurapika blinked, edging further toward the bathroom despite himself, noting that the door was slightly ajar. If asked, he would have claimed that he most certainly had *not* been attempting to spy on them... but he was curious, so he looked.

"You finished brushing your teeth?"

"Yup."

"Good. Nothing's worse than your breath in the morning."

"*Killua*!" Gon's offended snarl was quiet, but now Kurapika could see that the two boys were standing at the bathroom sink. Gon turned off the running water. "I'm done."

"Okay, let's try it now." Without even waiting for an affirmative, Killua reached over and took Gon's face in his hands, and then the assassin was pressing their lips together.

And Kurapika almost dropped his clothes, stuck somewhere between "oh, they're adorable," "should I be looking at this?" and "well, they are very mature for their age -- most of the time."

A few more shy pecks were exchanged, and Kurapika retreated backwards to the room he shared with Leorio. He opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped back inside. After he'd closed it as gently as he'd been able, he rested his back against it, holding the bundle of clothes against his chest.

Leorio, now wearing a pair of blue boxer shorts, looked up at him from the bed and raised an eyebrow at his unwashed state. "Did you forget something?"

"Gon and Killua," Kurapika muttered, shaking his head.

"They're awake?"

"They're kissing in the bathroom."

"Oh, I s--wait, what?" Leorio sat up, eyes widening.

"Kissing. They're *kissing* in the bathroom." Kurapika moved away from the door and went to sit down on his bed -- the bed he hadn't actually used last night.

"Gon and Killua." Leorio tested the phrase, and then shook his own head, amusing glinting in his eyes. "I guess we aren't the only ones who have been sneaking around."

It was hard to be either parental or completely *non*-parental when it came to Gon and Killua. First and foremost they were Kurapika's friends, and each younger boy had proved time and time again that they were well above the average twelve-year-old in many ways. Sometimes Kurapika forgot that he *was* older -- by almost five years. Besides which, most of the time age *didn't* matter to him, maturity did.

But there was always that lingering fact that he was still a few years their senior, and sometimes no matter what you usually thought, you still felt a little protective of someone younger than you. It was just the way it was.

"We aren't the only ones who have been sneaking around," Leorio said again, more quietly, as though he'd just realized what he'd implied. Leorio was also known for his feelings of protectiveness, which he sometimes masked by treating Gon and Killua like the children their ages suggested they were.

They raised their heads at the same time and locked eyes, and Kurapika wondered if the shock on Leorio's face was mirrored in his own.

Kurapika was the one to say what they were both thinking: "They'd better not be doing what we're doing."

 

***

"Are we getting better, you think?" Gon asked, his lips a loud smack on Killua's cheek.

"I'd say we are." Killua grinned. "Maybe soon, we can try that tongue thing everyone else does."

"You sure? Looks kinda gross."

"Only gross if people have morning breath like *you*."

Gon gave Killua a whack on the back of the head, and refused to kiss him again until later that evening.

 

 

+end+

 

 


End file.
